


The Fisherman and the Evening Star

by Elemental_Queen



Category: River Monsters RPF
Genre: Challenge Response, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Sex, river monsters - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-19
Updated: 2015-11-19
Packaged: 2018-05-02 08:12:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5241101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elemental_Queen/pseuds/Elemental_Queen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My response to a challenge- what happens when you wake up to find Jeremy Wade in your bedroom, naked? Sex, smut, and completely out of character behaviour, of course!</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Fisherman and the Evening Star

 

 

I shifted in my nest of pillows, comfortable, and not wanting to get up. Daylight peeked through the white curtains, lighting up the room, the noise of traffic suddenly loud in my ears. I groaned, and buried my face into the pillows, hoping to get back to sleep. The world could go fuck itself.

  
As I felt myself drifting off, a hand touched my shoulder. I sat bolt upright, only to come face to face with a very familiar face. It was Jeremy Wade! I'd been working with him recently, on a local shoot. I looked around my room, but it was the same as always- blue washing basket with towels hanging out, a few dustballs on the floorboards, my drawings on the cupboard doors, and Buddy, my rearing unicorn I'd drawn, on the wall behind Jeremy.

  
Who I suddenly noticed was rather naked.

  
Being a semi lucid dreamer, I was used to dreams sometimes being realistic, and figured this was the case. I relaxed, and invited Jeremy into my bed, moving my nest of pillows in the process. Ah, I'd have to fix it later, I thought, absently.  
He slipped in beside me, laying on his side to face me. I couldn't help but giggle. This made him smile at me, and my breath hitched in my throat.

  
I was certainly no stranger to sexual encounters, having had a few in my nearly 3 decades of life, and figured I knew what those eyes, intensely watching me, meant.

  
Well, that, and the wet thing poking me.

  
"Hi," I whispered.

  
"Hi," He whispered back.

  
"You're Jeremy, yeah?" I asked.

  
"Sure am," He replied. "And you're Sala?" His smile told me that I was asking silly questions.

  
"Yes," I blushed a bit.

  
"Sala..." He breathed my name softly, then reached out a finger, and lightly trailed it down my cheek. My eyes fluttered closed, as I leaned into his touch.

  
"Sala... are you... interested... in me?" His voice held a slight vulnerability to it.

  
"Yes..." I breathed. I reached my hand out to cup his cheek. "Definitely yes."

  
He leaned forward and kissed me. Oh, he was good. It was electric, and I felt a tingle down to my toes. My arms wrapped around him, as I kissed him back.

  
We kissed for a time, arms and hands moving, caressing. He broke away first, breathing heavily, and ran his hand down from my throat, to the pendant that sat above my breasts. "Evenstar..." He breathed.

  
I'd forgotten I was wearing my Evenstar pendant. "It was a gift, from my mother. But some people say they think I look a bit like how they'd pictured Arwen Evenstar."

  
Jeremy traced my left ear, his finger tracing the point of it, oh so gently. "You have Elf ears," He teased me, smiling.

  
"Only the one," I admitted with a blush.

  
He gently turned my head to see my other ear. "This one's still a bit pointed," He said, his breath warm on my neck. "You're an Elf to me."

  
"I wish I was as graceful," I laughed. Who'd have thought Jeremy Wade was a Lord of the Rings fan?

  
"Well, I'd like to find out myself," He replied, with a cheeky grin. Then he kissed me again, and I felt myself getting lost in the sensations.

  
He kissed down my neck, lightly nipping at where it met my shoulder, chuckling softly at the hiss of pleasure I let out. He bit down harder, sucking the skin, tongue twirling on my skin. I cried out.

  
He seemed to know everything I liked, how I loved my breasts and nipples touched, pinched, played with, sucked, how hard, and how to make me writhe, under his strong body.

  
One finger made its way down my side, and I gasped again. He kept moving it lower, down to between my thighs, where he began to stroke me. I bucked under his hand.

  
He chuckled again, and brought his mouth and other hand back to my breasts, while stroking me. I writhed, and cried out, the sensations were perfect!

  
He stopped, and chuckled at my mewl. "Oh, I've got more to give you, my Elvish Star."

  
To my surprise, he moved down my body, and plunged his mouth between my thighs, enthusiastically sucking and licking.  
Oh, it felt divine! His hands traced patterns on my stomach, causing me to thrash around, and cry out.

  
I could feel something building up in my lower belly, something I had not felt in too long. It seemed that Jeremy knew this, as he began to increase his ministrations.

  
Oh, I was so damn close! I cried out, begging, pleading. Jeremy kept going, moving one hand up to my nipple, and at an exact time, to him it seemed, pinched my nipple just right.

  
Pleasure rolled over me like a wave, and I screamed out his name, as I came undone.

  
When I came back down to earth, he was holding me, smirking slightly as he watched my face with soft eyes. I leaned over and kissed him, softly.

  
He responded to me, kissing me back. I moved my tired limbs, so I was pushing him, telling him I wanted him to be on his back.

  
He obliged. I let my hands and mouth explore his body, biting him in the same place he'd bitten me, which seemed to turn him on immensely. Well, more so than he already was.

  
I took him in my mouth, my hand feeling the smooth hardness, as my tongue twirled over the head. He moaned, and my name slipped out of his lips, as it was his turn to writhe under me.

  
His hands found their way into my hair, pulling on it. I moaned, enjoying the slight pain, and he balled his fists into my hair.  
I wanted to make him last, and remembered a technique I had once tried. I kept sucking, bobbing and twirling my tongue until I could feel him about to come... and squeezed the spot I knew would stop any release.

  
His orgasm hit, but he remained only as wet as before. And as hard.

 

Panting, he looked at me with wide eyes. "What did you do?"

  
I smirked this time. I couldn't help it. "Giving you male multiples."

  
His head dropped back onto a pillow, and he kept breathing heavily. "It feels weird... like I'm about to come, and yet not, "He said.

  
I nodded. "I've been told that before."

  
He lifted his head again, to look at me. I was still smirking. "You've done this before?"

  
I nodded, blushing slightly. "It's so I can do this."

  
Before he could react, I'd moved quickly, and was straddling him, hovering just over him. And with one smooth move, my hand holding him in place, I lowered myself onto him.

  
He hissed, and swore. Damn, that was a turn on! I kept riding him, enjoying the sensation of him inside me, moving. It felt, almost perfect, if such a thing were possible.

  
It might have been a few minutes, or an hour, before I came, for the first time with a man inside me, and he followed me soon after, swearing, and biting my shoulder when I fell forward.

  
It was perfect.

  
He rolled onto his side, his arms around me, holding me close. I felt drowsy, but didn't want this to end. "Stay with me," I murmured.

  
"I'll be here, my Evenstar."

  
***

  
I woke up, feeling strange. My nest was ruined, and I groaned. I must have moved the pillows when I had that amazing dream. It took forever to get them right!

  
My muscles ached a bit, and I felt a throb between my legs. That must have been one hell of a dream.

  
As I was pondering how a dream could leave me feeling like I'd been thoroughly worked over, Jeremy walked in, wearing my loosest dressing gown. It was still a bit tight on him, and I couldn't help but giggle.

  
"I'll teach you to giggle, Evenstar!" He growled, running towards me, and tickling me, as I laughed. He stopped soon after, and lay beside me.

  
"How do you feel?"

  
"I feel good. You?"

  
"I feel pretty darn good." He rolled his neck, and I winced as I heard it crack. "Your bed is awful, however!"

  
I laughed. "I need a new mattress, but haven't had the money."

  
He looked at me steadily, a serious look in his eyes. "Any regrets?"

  
I nodded. He looked crestfallen. "My only regret is not waking up to you holding me," I said, with a cheeky grin.

  
"Oh you-!" He kissed me, laughing.

  
There was a moment of comfortable silence, before I spoke. "This... this is, real, right?"

  
"Of course it is! I'm here, aren't I?"

  
"I'm not dreaming?"

  
He looked at me, with affection. "I've watched you for a while, you know. You'd do good on my crew. I wished that I could be with you, for one night, if nothing else."

  
My eyes filled with unshed tears. "I hope it's more than one night," I murmured.

  
"So do I," He said, before kissing my lips again.

  
***

  
Nine years later, we were still together, River Monsters was still going, and I was still doing camera for the show. People wondered how I could be so happy in a relationship with a man who travelled all over the world, and seemed to spend days fishing, often seeming to avoid sleep. The answer was simple. It kept us from killing each other. Only joking.

  
He had his quirks, and I had mine. We accepted that. Relationships aren't easy, and there's a lot of give and take. Compromise. But we both loved what we did, so we didn't complain about that.

  
The worst part was my family. They wanted to know when we'd 'settle down and start a family'. No matter how often we told them we were happy as we were, and neither of us wanted kids. His family knew him well enough to just be happy he'd somehow managed to be in a relationship, and continue his passion. Mine obviously didn't.

  
And that awful mattress? We make my family sleep on it when they visit. Perfect revenge.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I just want this on record- I highly admire and respect Jeremy Wade. Doesn't stop me having fantasies, and if he ever comes across any of these stories, I hope he takes them in the spirit they're intended- as a huge compliment. And maybe gets a laugh.
> 
> Come on, some of this is so unrealistic! Why would he be wandering around naked? And why wouldn't he get hit by a lamp or something for being in someone's bedroom? Where would he get the key? See? Ridiculous! :D


End file.
